The Syo Touch
by STCabbie
Summary: Kurusu Syo and Nanami Haruka haven't seen each other since the last day of school, when Syo whispered something in her ear and kissed her. But after meeting by chance, will something chance for the better? Rated T just to be safe.


Hey, guys. Ages ago, I watched Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love 1000%. It's one of the best things I've ever seen. After a while, I had a complete fangirl crush on Kurusu Syo. Have you SEEN him?! He's gorgeous! I love the thought of Syo x Nanami, so I wrote this. Have fun!

Abbie and the horsies ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Uta no Prince-sama.

**(xx)**

Her handbag bumped her sharp hip as she walked along the street. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, the clouds were white. It was gorgeous day. Nanami Haruka was loving life.

Since school had finished, Nanami had gotten over her issue of walking through cities and busy towns. Slowly, she'd gained confidence, with _his _help.

The last time she'd seen him was the last day of school. Emotions were running high, and everybody was crying or laughing or cheering. One by one, all of the boys from Starish came to hug her. He was last. He hugged her tightly and whispered something hurriedly in her ear, before kissing her. Then he ran off.

Nanami traced her fingers over his lips and sighed. What was he doing? How was his career? They hadn't seen each other for so long! Nanami was doing quite well; becoming recognised for her piano skills. But how was his singing?

Thoughts buzzed in her head, and as she looked down at her feet, Nanami bumped into somebody.

'I'm so sorry!' she garbled quickly, bowing her head.

'Nanami?!' the person replied, astonished. She was swept into a bone-crunching hug. 'Nanami! I haven't seen since the last day of school! I've been hearing things though! Your piano playing is going so well!'

Nanami said nothing, and hugged the attacker fiercely. 'I missed you so much, Syo,' she whispered into his shoulder.

'That's good to know. So... no hard feelings for what I did?'

Nanami felt her feet rest firmly on the ground again. Syo was a good head taller than her now. He was still small though.

'Of course there's no hard feelings. To be honest, I kind of liked it.'

Syo grinned, relieved. 'You know, you're the first girl I ever kissed.'

'I-I didn't know that.'

'Anyway, how's your life and things? Anyone special?' They started down the street, arms linked, heads together. 'I have a girlfriend. She's called Ellie. She was born and raised in England, but her dad transferred and they moved to Japan a few years ago.'

Nanami took all of his words in slowly, her heart sinking. For some reason, she wished Syo was single.

'You know,' the boy twittered, 'I'm meeting Ellie for lunch. Do you want to join? You can meet her. She's lovely.'

What else could she do? Nanami politely agreed. Syo dragged her into a small coffee shop, where a girl was sat at a table in the corner. She waved at Syo, and frowned when she saw Nanami holding his sleeve. Her pretty face masked over when they approached.

'Hi, sweetie,' she chirped, jumping up to kiss Syo's cheek. 'Who's this?'

'Nanami Haruka,' Syo announced proudly, pulling out a seat for his red-headed friend. 'One of my best friends from school. She wrote Starish's songs. Anyway, girls, I'll get coffee. You two get to know each other while you wait.'

With a sparkling smile, Syo bounced off to the counter.

**(xx)**

'So,' Nanami offered, 'it's nice to meet you.'

'Oh, shut up,' the girl snarled, tapping away at her phone. 'I don't know what you think you're doing, but stay away from my man.'

'What?'

'You heard me. I don't know what you're playing at, but Syo is _mine_, understand? I don't care if you helped him to where he is. _I'm_ the one on his arm. The fame is mine. To be honest, his personality is too much for me. But he looks hot and it's a big deal to be with him.'

'Oh, you don't understand. Syo's my friend.'

'Is he? I saw the way you looked at him. You're in love with him, aren't you?'

Drums pounded in Nanami's head. Then something occurred to her.

'So what if I do?' she snapped. 'At least I love him for him; not his fame!'

'Let's not forget the fact that he's good in bed. If it wasn't for that, I would've dumped him ages ago.'

Nanami stood up, the chair scraping along the floor. 'If I was with Syo, I wouldn't care if he never had sex with me! The fact he's so sweet is good enough! He may have too much energy, and he may be egotistical, but I would love him all the same!'

Ellie raised an eyebrow, flipping her chestnut hair. 'You _would _love him?'

'I _do _love him!'

Nanami hitched her bag up firmly to her shoulder. 'You don't deserve somebody as trusting as Syo. You're a disgusting person.'

Behind a post stood Syo, holding a cup of coffee in each hand. Trembling, he walked up to the table, and poured Ellie's drink over her head. Without another word, he gave the other to Nanami and looped an arm around her shoulders, guiding her out of the shop, grabbing his own cup from the counter as they passed.

**(xx)**

'I'm so sorry, Syo,' Nanami whispered. They were in her apartment, sat on the couch. 'You shouldn't have found out that way.'

Syo shuffled his feet and sighed. 'It's fine,' he said bleakly. 'It was going to happen sometime. I'm just glad it happened now.'

'It is not fine! Nobody should be dumped like that...'

Syo looked at her steadily for a few minutes. He had always been a bit headstrong. Why not embrace it? He leaned forward and kissed Nanami, with as much passion as he could muster. It was quite a lot of passion.

The sound of heavy breathing filled the room. 'I can't believe I waited so long to do that. I really missed you, Haruka. This has been a real wake-up call. It's made me realise. I love you, Nanami Haruka.'

Nanami thought her dreams had come true. The boy who had helped her over her problems with streets wrapped her in his arms. They sat up for hours, talking away into the night. They watched the sun set out of the large window and went it started to get chilly, Syo pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and threw it around them. They were very warm and very cozy; Haruka sat on Syo's lap, his chin resting on the crown of her head.

A little while later, Syo could feel a heavy weight on his shoulder. 'Have you fallen asleep?' he whispered. The girl gave a soft grumble in response. 'Tut, tut. I suppose it is late... Haruka...I'm so glad I have you by my side.' He dipped his head and kissed her sweetly.

**(xx)**

When Syo woke, sunlight was streaming through the window. Haruka was still asleep, but as Syo moved, she woke.

'Syo,' she whispered, pulling the blanket tighter around them. 'What you said last night... that's what you said to me on the last day of school.'

A dazzling smile broke the boy's face. 'You remembered!'

'Of course I did,' Haruka giggled. 'I'd be a pretty bad person if I forgot.'

'I forgot to mention. I'm on a show tonight, I was meant to bring Ellie. But, that's not an option anymore. So, I was thinking. Do you want to come with me?'

'If I say yes, will you let me sleep for another hour?'

Syo chuckled. 'I'll let you sleep for another three hours if you agree.'

With a large yawn, Haruka pushed Syo so they were lying sideways on the couch. The girl felt feather-light, lying on top of her companion, and wrapped in a heavy blanket. Syo snaked his arms around her waist, holding her down.

'If I can sleep for three more hours, I'll happily say yes...' Haruka mumbled, before falling asleep again. Syo chuckled, grabbed his phone, and took a picture of them.

'That'll look good as a profile picture,' he whispered to himself.


End file.
